Cold Case
by beyondmythought-s
Summary: All he wanted to was his damn job and figured it best if he did it himself. Instead Brass had him pandering after a kid. Beth was sick and tired of getting shoved around by arrogant detectives like Daryl Dixon. This time she was standing her ground. She wasn't just some kid he could push around.
1. Chapter 1

Beth had to fight the urge to smirk as she left the interrogation room. She was the youngest detective on the cold case force and she had successfully closed her seventh case of the year. She always felt a thrill of closing a cold case and delivering the news to the family who had longed for answers.

This case had left her with a sense of heartache. She had Lizzie Samuels finally crack in the interrogation room when she had read Mika's, the victim's, letter she had placed in one of those time capsule. The letter basically outlined how Mika believed Lizzie was unwell, but still her very own superhero. Beth had only gotten halfway through reading the letter when Lizzie cracked and confessed to the entire crime.

Beth had the confession properly documented and she was currently on her way to see DA Sasha Williams.

Beth's trek to Sasha's office wasn't too long. She hoped to wrap this meeting up in the next twenty minutes so that she could head to the locker and look through other cold cases to pull. Tips weren't coming in steadily and Beth liked to keep busy and continually solving these crimes. She would sift through the cases and choose one that had caught her eye and begin reviewing some of the basic evidence.

Outside of Sasha's office she could hear raised voices. That shocked her as Sasha was one of the most level headed DA's they had. She rarely heard her voice raised. All she could decipher from the yelling was that some kind of warrant had been denied. Beth could only shake her head as she imagined some of the more hot tempered homicide detectives getting upset.

Beth wasn't one to be intimidated by a hostile situation. Anyways, she also had an appointment with Sasha and with that thought she knocked on the door.

"Come in" Sasha's voice raised over the angry detectives she was currently dealing with.

Beth strode into the office, she was shocked to see Rick Grimes and his partner Daryl Dixon as the detectives who had raised their voices. She knew they were one of the most formidable teams' currently working homicide. Her mentor, Michonne, had spoken highly of the duo. Beth always had a sneaking suspicion she liked one of the duo more than the other with how fondly she would refer to their teamwork, but that was never proven. She briefly wondered what case they were working that had them so heated.

"I've got the Samuels' confession here for you Sasha" Beth figured she could wrap up the meeting even faster since Sasha was preoccupied with the two men sitting before her.

"Just the girl I was looking for. I need a small favor from you" Sasha smiled as if to ease whatever favor she was going to ask.

Beth didn't like the smile Sasha was giving her. The smile could only mean bad news in the end, but Beth owed Sasha a favor for getting her out of a sticky situation when Eugene in forensics had asked her out.

"What's the favor?" Beth was still on edge from Sasha's smile. She wasn't quite sure what the favor would end up being but it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I need you to pull a cold case for me. I need the double murder for Amanda and Penny Blake looked into and you're the best at this" Sasha told her.

Beth was confused. She typically never questioned Sasha's motives, but a district attorney seldom makes a special request for a case to be pulled.

"Why? I mean I'll pull the case, but why that case specifically?" Beth was curious about this case. No matter what, Sasha had piqued her interest and she would look into this case.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me! You're putting this kid on the case? What has she been on the force for, like an hour?" The man whom Beth had assumed was Daryl Dixon.

He had the scruff and shaggy brunette hair associated with Daryl Dixon. She had heard rumors about how he was one of the best rookies when he came onto the force. That didn't change the way she bristled at his insults to her age. She knew she looked young, but she was a damn good detective and she wasn't going to be put down due to her looks. She had faced enough discrimination when she joined the force and she wasn't going to put up with the jab.

"I'm not a fucking kid and Sasha I'll pull the case and begin reviewing the evidence." Beth dropped the folder with Lizzie Samuel's confession.

Sasha gave an apologetic smile, "I appreciate you pulling it Beth."

She smiled at Sasha and nodded her head. She was going to pull those files and solve it as soon as possible to avoid having to deal with Dixon for an extended period of time. Beth left the room and paused outside of the door and she heard Dixon make a snide remark once again.

Though, this time Sasha defended her. "Sure she looks young, but she has the best record outside of Michonne for solving these kinds of cases. You would learn to hold that tongue so you don't burn bridges."

Beth was thankful for Sasha's intervention. She headed towards the locker and she followed the proper procedure for pulling old case files and evidence. The box was shockingly light. The crime was marked as 1997. Beth was surprised that the cold case box just included a few of the crime scene photos and the autopsy report and a very concise list of suspects. Beth was appalled by the lack of evidence. Though, it clicked into place when she read the husbands name. Brian Heriot, but that wasn't his name he was going by now. Now he went by Senator Phillip Blake. He took on his deceased wife's maiden name and choose his middle name to become his first name.

Beth had a gut feeling something had gone majorly wrong. She knew in 1998 is when Phillip had changed his name and began his campaign for Governor and won. Beth wondered if his campaign had allowed him to get the case swept under the rug.

She took a look at the detective's notes from the case and it all clicked into place. Captain Shumpert had the case pulled. He had been arrested a few years back in a major scandal. It had come out that Captain Shumpert had accepted hush money and made sure cases went away with the right amount on a check.

Beth was perplexed but prepared to take this head-on. She scanned a few more of the notes and began sketching out her own.

There was a coughing noise that broke her concentration. She saw Daryl standing in front of her desk.

"What can I do for you Detective Dixon?" Beth was trying to be polite even though she wasn't interested. Her last encounter hadn't left a good impression of him.

"We need you to keep us updated with the case you're workin' because we think it's tied to a current case" Daryl told her.

Beth understood where he was coming from. She knew the need to solve a case. "Got it, just write down the best contact number and we can arrange a meeting once a week to exchange notes." Beth looked back down at the notes figuring the conversation was done.

"Jus' don't fuck it up. A current case is riding on what you find kid." Daryl sneered.

She wasn't sure what she did to offend Dixon, but she couldn't wait to solve this case and make him eat his words. She watched as he wrote his number on her notepad and stood to leave.

Beth wasn't confrontational, but she couldn't help the words that bubbled up from her mouth.

"A current case might be riding on this old one, but this case deserves a closer look too. Cold cases are just as important if not more Dixon and you'll do your best to remember that."

* * *

><p>I'm back at it again. But a huge thank you to Christy (bethgreenewarriorprincess) for taking over betaing and overall being an angel to me. Also, this one is for my baby girl Kels. I know you wanted this story and I hope it lives up to your expectations.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Beth let out a huff of frustration. She had been working on the case for about a week now and things were not going the way she had wanted. Since Shumpert had been the previous detective, Beth pretty much knew that she was essentially restarting the case.

So far, she had gathered that Amanda Blake had been a typical housewife and doting mother to her daughter Penny. Amanda had been from a well off family. Her family had run a successful chain of drug stores.

Beth wanted to pull her hair. There was limited facts and she still was waiting on Dr. Porter to review the forensic evidence. Unfortunately, she knew it would take longer since the case wasn't considered priority. That fact always aggravated Beth. Cold cases were definitely just as important if not more important. It didn't help that Dr. Porter had made a sleazy pass at her that fortunately Sasha helped her out with, but she knew he had a tendency to dawdle on her cases in retaliation.

Beth saw Gorman and Shane coming towards her desk. She knew the duo was up to no good.

"Hey kid, heard you're workin' with Grimes and Dixon now." Shane said condescendingly.

"I am working a cold case that ties with their case." Beth looked back down at the paperwork to see if she was missing any of the facts. She had a notebook of key facts and people that she needed to interview.

"Well, little girl. We think you should give actual adults this case and you can go back to pretending you're an actual detective." Gorman added.

Beth looked at her watch and it was time for her to meet Dixon and Grimes to go over her notes and where exactly she was in the case.

"They actually want to solve this case boys and your track record isn't any good." Beth decided she was done dealing with their petty bullshit. She had a meeting to get to and she didn't care what those two assholes had to say. They had done nothing but give her shit since she had begun solving more cases than them.

Beth ignored whatever asinine retort they came up with as she gathered her notebook and some of the old case work to show as an example to the detectives. She knew they weren't familiar with the cold case process and she wanted to kind of go over that with that them to set up proper expectations.

Beth reached their office and realized they were not in there. She checked her watch and it was the correct time for the appointment that Rick Grimes had set up. She was going to wait for ten minutes and then she was going to go to the gym. This was the end of her shift and she honestly could not tolerate tardiness.

Fifteen minutes had past and Beth was on the verge of walking out. Tyreese had texted her letting her know his client had cancelled and he could fit her in for a workout. Beth was looking forward to the workout. Beth had begun typing out a text to Rick Grimes when both Grimes and Dixon had come into the room looking frustrated.

* * *

><p>"Damn, Gov. He's fuckin' guilty and he gets to fucking walk. Ain't right." Daryl grumbled to his partner.<p>

Rick looked ready to reply when they both noticed Beth in the seat in front of their small office.

"Hey, Beth you got those notes for us?" Rick gave a comforting smile to her.

She assumed he was trying to be kind to her after the last meeting. She knew that it hadn't gone over well, but she didn't necessarily blame them for their reactions. Most people saw her blonde hair and blue eyes and assumed she was a child. She was going to do everything to prove to them that she was more than capable of solving this crime. Her pride wouldn't let her be less than great.

"Right here in this notebook, though this case is gonna take a little bit longer than usual." Beth figured honesty was the best approach with these two.

"Why the hell is it gonna take longer? You ain't good enough to just finish someone else's job." Daryl looked pissed.

Beth had to reign in her temper. She knew he was frustrated with the progress of this case and her news wasn't exactly something they needed to hear.

"Shumpert was the previous detective on the case. Essentially no work was done previously and there has been a hold up in forensics." Beth explained.

Rick looked accepting of her explanation, but she figured out of the two of them he would be. Daryl still looked put out. The explanation wasn't quite good enough for him.

"We'll fix that hold up in forensics Beth. Anything we can help you with?" Rick was being kind, but something about his tone pissed Beth off. It was almost like he was talking to a child he was trying to pacify.

"Ain't cold case for detectives that couldn't handle actual homicide? Why the fuck do we need to pick up the kid's slack?" Daryl sneered.

Beth had to give Daryl Dixon credit; he was consistent with his disdain of her. It didn't change the fact that he pissed her off.

"I actually choose to go into cold case Detective Dixon and I would appreciate if you would fucking talk to me with a little respect." Beth was over the conversation. She was going back to her office and putting up the case information and she was going to have an intense workout with Tyreese to help clear her mind.

Beth heard Rick protest Daryl's statement and try to apologize and smooth things over, but right now Beth just needed to walk away.

Beth mentioned she needed to go and that she would happily review the case with them tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>Daryl was livid. Rick was apologizing to that girl for not being good enough to be in homicide. He didn't understand why Rick was being so kind.<p>

He knew Michonne had trained her, but so far he had been unimpressed. He had the facts and all he wanted to do was nail Phillip Blake to the wall. The biggest factor was this fucking cold case though. That was the smoking gun they believed would lead into a confession for his newest crime.

Beth had left towards her office when Rick had rounded on him.

"I get this case is personal for you, especially with what Phillip had done to your brother, but you need to fucking check yourself." Rick told him.

Daryl was pissed that Rick would bring up his brother. Had he been anyone else he would have punched him.

"Ain't gonna fucking hold that kid's hand. I don't know why you are" Daryl just wanted Rick to agree with him or at least understand where he was coming from.

"I worked cold cases when I was a rookie and they aren't easy. But Michonne told me about Beth Greene. The girl had some of the highest scores for becoming a detective. She chose that department because her brother and mother were murdered and no one ever solved the case." Rick explained.

Daryl felt guilty. He didn't realize that was why she had chosen the path to become a cold case detective. It seemed he and Beth Greene had a little more in common than he would have cared to admit. He knew he owed her an apology.

Hopefully he could catch her before she left her office.

* * *

><p>Beth walked into the main room and paused when she saw pictures of her in underwear and a small tank plastered all over the walls. She could feel angry tears brimming her eyes as she heard Gorman and Shane laughing.<p>

She knew they had done this. She wasn't ashamed of her body or of being a female. These pictures had been taken by her fiancé before he had passed away. They were from the morning her proposed. It still caused her heart to ache as she thought about what occurred.

"Guess you ain't such a little girl after all Miss Greene." Gorman snorted and Shane laughed in union with him.

All of it became too much when Daryl Dixon had entered into the room. She wasn't going to put up with this bullshit anymore.

"I do look like that, not that you'll ever get to see upfront and personal. But you know maybe if you spent half as much time on your cases as you did digging up things from my past you might actually solve a case." Beth knew she was being a bitch, but she absolutely did not care.

She was tired of these men trying to bully her or demean her. She wasn't going to take it anymore.

Gorman had decided to pinch her ass and she had him on the floor in no time. It just happened after she had him on the ground their sergeant had come in and screamed for her to go home and that he would sort out this bullshit.

Beth was pissed, but at least she had that workout booked with Tyreese. She ignored Daryl Dixon who looked like he had wanted to say something when she walked out.

The drive to the gym was short and she was ready. She had changed into skinny yoga pants and a sports bra. Tyreese was her boxing coach and had been for a few years now.

She made sure her hair was up and out of her face. Tyreese never went easy on her.

"Hey Bethy, there is my little scorpion. I need you to work on bag for a few minutes. Karen needs me to go pick up the kids real fast." Tyreese apologized.

"Go get your hooligans Ty, I'll get all my work frustrations out before the real workout with you." Beth smiled fondly at Tyreese.

He nodded and left. Beth wrapped her hands before pulling the boxing gloves on. She started with some uppercuts and jabs, each hit growing with intensity as she thought about her day at work. All she had wanted was respect. She wanted people to see more than her looks, she wanted them to see her hard work.

The door to the gym chimed signaling someone had come in, but Beth paid no mind. She kept the routine of uppercuts and jabs. The bag was taking abuse from her hits, but her frustration still thrummed through her veins.

Typically the physicality of her workouts drained any anger she had, but not tonight.

"Greene what the hell are you doing?" Daryl Dixon called out.

Beth wanted to groan in frustration. She couldn't even escape him to cool down from today's events.

Her pseudo partner wasn't giving her any space. This is why she enjoyed working alone. She never wanted a partner.

"I'm burning off steam. What does it look like?" Beth's sass was coming out. Hopefully he would spit out what he needed and be gone.

"Look, Greene. What I said earlier ain't right, this case it's personal for me. But with that said I can't be babysitting you and making sure you're doing your job." Daryl explained.

Beth wanted to roll her eyes. That was the most half assed apology that she had ever heard.

"I accept your apology, but I ain't some kid. I get it I'm no Carol or Michonne from the department. But I'm a damn good detective and I don't need you questioning that."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the confusion earlier. It updated but when I checked the formatting I was unhappy with it, but I was away from my laptop to fix it.

A huge thank you to Christy (Bethgreenewarriorprincess). She is such a saint and beautiful soul, whether she is encouraging me with her metas (which are mind blowing) .

Another thank you to Kels for texting me everyday asking for updates on this chapter. You are such a cutie pie and I love you.

I'm also humbled by the response the first chapter received! You guys rule and keep me writing :)


	3. Chapter 3

Beth had to hold back her smug grin when she saw Daryl's shocked expression. He probably wasn't expecting so much spunk. She was used to being surrounded by people who underestimated her. She wasn't going to back down. The years on the force had given her a thick skin.

Daryl still looked like he was turning over what he was going to say next when Tyreese had entered back into the building.

"Hey little scorpion ready to hop into the ring?" Tyreese asked as he took his jacket off.

Beth cracked her neck. She was ready for this workout. Tyreese was one of the few people who didn't look down on her small frame. He took her just as seriously if not more so. He had nicknamed her his little scorpion. Unlike the bulkier fighters he trained he told her that she fought smarter, like a scorpion small but with deadly precision and careful planning could take any of them out.

Beth had been thankful for Tyreese. He had been a huge help in her recovery after the death of her family members. He also taught her the importance of knowing the difference between confidence and ego. He encouraged confidence, but warned against ego. It was advice she took to heart.

"You train with him? Tyreese Carter is your fucking trainer?" Daryl blurted out.

Beth was caught off guard. She didn't take Daryl as the kind of man who blurted things out.

"Yeah, been training her since she was sixteen. She's my best student" Tyreese smiled fondly over at Beth.

Beth felt her face turning red under Tyreese's compliment. He trained professional boxers, but he always insisted she was his best and favorite student.

Daryl still looked flabbergasted at Tyreese's admission. It sort of grated on Beth's nerves. It had been a long day and any idea of civility had long since been thrown out the window. She didn't care that she had basically told Daryl she had forgiven him. She didn't need his attitude ruining something as special as her workouts with Tyreese.

"I don't know why that's so shocking" Beth snapped. Didn't she tell him like ten minutes ago that he shouldn't underestimate her?

"It's shocking because most of the staff have been on waiting list for close to two years to get a workout with this guy. He's a legend." Daryl still had that slack jawed look, but there was an actual reason.

"If you want I got some extra workout clothes if you wanna hop in the ring with me and my best student" Tyreese said as he threw his arm over Beth's shoulders.

"I'd like that a whole bunch" Daryl said.

Beth wanted to groan in frustration as Daryl nodded and went into the locker room that Tyreese had point out.

Once he was out of ear shot Beth rounded on Tyreese, but stopped before she ripped into him.

Tyreese had thrown her a cocky grin. She had only seen him give her that smile a few times. The last time was when his best professional boxer, Martinez, had been running his mouth and Beth had managed to take him on in the ring.

"He's the guy hassling you at work? Maybe this is the time to work out all of your frustrations" Tyreese's grin had grown while he whispered in conspiracy with Beth.

Moments later Daryl emerged in some of Tyreese's workout clothes and Tyreese handed him some gloves.

"You ever box before?" Tyreese questioned.

"Yeah, I work out up at The Quarry. Dale's been my trainer for some time now" Daryl told him.

Tyreese nodded at the information Daryl had provided him.

"Dale's a good man and an excellent trainer. I have major respect for him." Tyreese smiled and then motioned for Daryl to join them in the ring.

"We are just gonna have a workout fight. Not gonna keep track of rounds or nothing. Maybe if you're good enough we can squeeze you in on the schedule" Tyreese said.

"I'd appreciate that man" Daryl said.

Time for conversation was over. Beth got into her stance.

Daryl threw some pretty powerful sucker punches. Beth expertly dodged them. Letting her instincts take over as she dodged his fists.

He was the kind of fighter that relied on his brute strength and size. That wasn't a bad game plan. Especially not for someone as physically fit as he was, but he was missing one huge factor.

Tyreese had specifically trained her so that she could perfectly defend herself in these kind of match ups.

She ducked out of the way of a jab and as she came back up she gave an upper cut that landed squarely on his chin.

"Damn girl" Daryl hissed out.

Beth had to fight the smug grin as he uttered his curses. Tyreese was correct that this was a better way to relieve her stress.

"Beth is my little scorpion and her punches can mess you up. I know she's left me with a few shiners" Tyreese laughed good naturedly.

Daryl nodded at Tyreese's words.

Tyreese checked his watch, "I have a client coming in fifteen minutes, but give me your number and I'll fit you onto the schedule soon Dixon."

Daryl gave Tyreese his number. Beth could only shake her head. She wasn't sure who was more eager about this new prospect. "Greene, wait up" Daryl called out to her as she got ready to walk out the door.

Beth paused. She was curious what he had to say now that they had fought in the ring.

"I was wrong. I can be a dick and I shouldn't have been. Maybe we can have a reset?" Daryl chewed on his thumb.

Beth was touched by the sincerity of his apology. There was something in his tone that just oozed honesty. Beth had a new found respect for her unwanted partner. Not many could admit they were wrong, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to give him a hard time.

"You wanna be best friends now that you know who my trainer is?" Beth teased.

Daryl must have missed the sarcasm in her tone.

"Nah, it ain't about your trainer. Just thick headed is all. Serious about that reset" Daryl mumbled.

"I appreciate that and I'm okay with a reset as well" Beth stuck out her hand.

Daryl grabbed it and shook it as an act of calling a truce.

Beth dropped his hand and was getting ready to walk away and he stopped her once again.

"And Greene if those douches ever do what they did today again you give them the same uppercut you gave me. They'll shut the fuck up" Daryl gave her a half grin.

"Thanks Dixon. I appreciate that" and with that Beth let a smile settle over her face as she began to walk away.

* * *

><p>Beth was starting to feel much better about this cold case. It helped that Daryl was less disrespectful since their fight a week ago.<p>

He had mentioned maybe her coming to Dale's place and picking up another match. Beth had wanted to accept the invitation, but she was busy going over the investigation notes and re-interviewing key witnesses.

So far most had been dead ends. Beth was hunched over a paper trail of notes from the bank and Phillip. He had taken out a massive loan, but for what was unclear.

Beth thought maybe a revisit to the evidence locker something could clue her in to what was going on in this case.

She jogged down to the evidence locker and pulled the case. Beth started shuffling through some of the letters and she almost dropped the box on the table. The little postcard had one word scrawled over it. A word she was familiar with due to one of her informants. She needed to change and text Daryl ASAP.

She was going to pay her favorite informant a little visit. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>Daryl was confused to Beth's text message she had sent him. They were on much better terms since their fight. Daryl had to admit the girl was a whole hell of lot stronger than she looked. She was scrappy and he liked that. He could see bits of himself in her.<p>

The parts that had been revealed to him still didn't explain the text he received that morning.

_Ride your bike and don't dress like a cop. We got an informant to interview_

Daryl had no idea what she meant. Especially when she followed that text up stating that Rick couldn't come because he exuded the cop vibe and that would ruin everything.

Daryl could finally hear clacking on the tile. That meant she was wearing some kind of heel. Moments later Beth walked through the door.

The only coherent thought in Daryl's mind "Was holy fuck" and even that wasn't quite all the way there.

But there was no way the little spit fire he had been working with could look like that.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>AN: This is for you Kels. You begged and I'm sorry this wasn't published faster. Good news is chapter four is halfway done! A huge thank you to Ashley, the most perfect wife (akiraflame), she read this over for me so I could publish.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth had to fight the urge to smirk when she saw Daryl's shocked expression. The dress she was wearing was like a second skin. The midnight material came to mid-thigh and the darkness of the dress made the red cowboy boots pop. She knew Daryl was probably confused by her get up and the vague text message.

The establishment that her informant ran was less than questionable. She was lucky enough to have established this relationship early on her in her career. Ironically, it wasn't working active cold cases that had led her to the dive bar. She was trying to unwind during one of her first cases that hit a little too close to home.

She had a man pinned to the ground when he got a little too close for her tastes and the rest you could say was history. The informant respected her spunk and the fact she could be discreet.

The part about being discreet is why he hadn't assisted any other of the detectives on the force before. Beth's thoughts were interrupted when Daryl cleared his throat.

"What the hell you wearin' Greene?" Daryl asked.

Technically, it was a fair question. This wasn't her normal get up.

"This is because we are partially going in undercover" Beth wanted to laugh. She figured that would put Daryl on edge. She held her laugh in.

"Why undercover?" Daryl narrowed his eyes. It made sense for him to be suspicious. Especially since she gave such lackluster details.

Beth let out a huff of air. She didn't really have time to dawdle on the details. She pulled the postcard out of her purse and handed it to Daryl.

Daryl's eyes widened in recognition to the messy scrawl.

"How the fuck is he your informant Greene?" Daryl growled out.

"I don't have enough time to explain this Dixon. Get the bike and let's get down to the bar" Beth had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes.

She should've known he would freak out when he realized who her informant was. She just didn't have time to deal with the questions.

* * *

><p>Daryl looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it. He mumbled something but Beth couldn't quite make out the words. She assumed she was better off not knowing.<p>

Beth watched as Daryl grabbed the keys and huffed as they exited the building and headed towards the garage.

She admired his casual attire. The leather vest she knew was something he had owned previously. She had seen it hanging in the office. It suited him. The faded angel wings would help him fit the biker persona and she was sure he would blend well with the crowd at the bar.

Beth almost regretted the outfit choice when they reached the garage and she saw the motorcycle. Her dress was going to ride up on the bike. She was sure it would be less than appropriate. She bit her lip as she stood in front of the triumph scrambler that belonged to Daryl.

"We ain't taking the bike if you're wearing that. Gonna take the truck instead or is that gonna blow our cover?" Daryl asked.

Beth felt grateful instantly that he had the foresight to grab the keys to the black pick-up truck.

"Not gonna blow our cover" Beth said with an uneasy smile.

She trusted her informant, but she always felt a ball of dread before these interviews. She never knew what kind of information she was going to get. It didn't help that she was unsure about bringing Daryl in.

She knew they trusted her. Outsiders not so much. Except if her case was actually tied together like Daryl and Rick believed it was better for Daryl to come. He might have an opportunity to gleam some information for his case as well.

Beth tapped her fingers on the dash to ease her anxiety as she gave directions to the bar.

* * *

><p>Daryl had swallow his shock. The directions Beth had given him led them to the Alibi Room. The bar was notorious for hosting some of Atlanta's biggest criminals.<p>

How the fuck did Beth get tangled up with Joe Harmon rumored leader of the Claimers?

Daryl's thoughts were halted when Beth exited the truck and he scrambled after her. The bouncer had let them cut the line entirely when Beth flashed a smile over at him.

Clearly, this wasn't her first visit to the joint. That raised so many questions. Questions that would have to wait. Daryl followed Beth to the bar.

"Stay at the bar. I'm gonna go back to the office and talk to Joe for a minute and I'll get you for your questions" Beth whispered in his ear.

Daryl wanted to protest but Beth had disappeared among the crowd and had gone down a hallway.

Daryl figured it wouldn't do any good to follow Beth. Especially if she had a special arrangement set up with Joe Harmon.

Daryl sat at the edge of the bar waiting. He didn't like just waiting around for Beth.

He heard the bartender clear his throat. Daryl snapped up to get a good look at the bartender. The guy had a handlebar mustache which looked out of place on him.

"I'm Axel. You need a drink?" The bartender asked.

"Nah, just waiting on my friend" Daryl started chewing on his thumb.

Realistically, Beth had only been gone a few short minutes and was more than likely chatting up one of Atlanta's most notorious gang leaders. He just didn't like waiting and not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Ah, you waiting for little Beth? You ain't gotta worry. She's untouchable here" Axel told him as he poured a glass of beer for himself.

Daryl scowled he didn't like people reading him, but Axel's words were intriguing.

"What do you mean untouchable?" Daryl figured it was better to ask outright.

"You don't know? Beth solved the murder of Joe's baby girl when no one else would pick up the case" Axel explained.

Daryl took that information and filed it away.

"So, Joe feels grateful just for her solving his kid's murder?" Daryl knew from reports that Joe was loyal but that didn't explain why he became her informant.

"She busted a cop for the murder. Everyone else said it didn't matter cause she was a ganger's daughter. But not Bethy. Bethy said it mattered and busted another cop for the crime." Axel explained.

Daryl was grateful for all the information Axel was sharing, but it was concerning. People who tended to work for gangs didn't share information so freely.

"You can share all of this?" Daryl was glad for the information, but he wasn't sure what to make of Axel.

"Ain't like it's a secret. Bethy is loved here. Joe's gonna wanna interrogate you if you're dating her." Axel gave a crooked smile.

Daryl sputtered for a second. "I ain't dating her."

Axel's smile got wider at that statement "Good, if she was taken plenty of hearts around here would be broken."

Daryl didn't need to respond because he saw Beth in his peripheral.

"Dixon come on back with me Joe's ready for you" Beth smiled at Daryl and Axel.

"Bethy can you sing before you head on back Jenna is running a little late?" Axel asked.

"I can do one song. Any song in particular?" Beth asked.

"I like the one about the house you grew up in" an older gentleman said.

Beth spun around "Shit Joe, you can't sneak up on a girl like that. But I'll sing that song."

Daryl wasn't sure what the hell was going on but Beth had headed over to a small stage and began tuning a guitar.

"Beth told me about the case she's working. I ain't got too much information, but if you wanna take down the Governor you're gonna want to speak with Shumpert and Martinez. They'll be gold mines of information" Joe shared.

Daryl was sure to file that tidbit of information in the back of his head.

"One last thing, watch my girl's back. This isn't some cookie cutter case and I don't wanna hear about her getting hurt. Whether physical or emotional. I might be on the straight and narrow now, but a few phone calls can change that" Joe let his threat hang.

Daryl wanted to defend himself and say something but Joe seemed uninterested in his response. Especially since Beth had straightened up at the mic and began rambling.

Daryl had missed whatever introduction she had given. It must've been good because the entire bar erupted into laughter.

"I guess it's time for me to start singing huh? This one is an old one I wrote. Not really appropriate for a bar but this is Joe's place and this is the song he wants to hear. So here we go" Beth gave a small smile and began playing the guitar.

_I know they say you can't go home again.  
>I just had to come back one last time.<br>Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam.  
>But these handprints on the front steps are mine.<br>And up those stairs, in that little back bedroom  
>is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar.<br>And I bet you didn't know under that live oak  
>my favorite dog is buried in the yard.<em>

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it_  
><em>this brokenness inside me might start healing.<em>  
><em>Out here it's like I'm someone else,<em>  
><em>I thought that maybe I could find myself<em>  
><em>if I could just come in I swear I'll leave.<em>  
><em>Won't take nothing but a memory<em>  
><em>from the house that built me.<em>

_Mama cut out pictures of houses for years._  
><em>From 'Better Homes and Garden' magazines.<em>  
><em>Plans were drawn, concrete poured,<em>  
><em>and nail by nail and board by board<em>  
><em>Daddy gave life to mama's dream.<em>

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it_  
><em>this brokenness inside me might start healing.<em>  
><em>Out here it's like I'm someone else,<em>  
><em>I thought that maybe I could find myself.<em>  
><em>If I could just come in I swear I'll leave.<em>  
><em>Won't take nothing but a memory<em>  
><em>from the house that built me.<em>

_You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can._  
><em>I got lost in this whole world and forgot who I am.<em>

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it_  
><em>this brokenness inside me might start healing.<em>  
><em>Out here it's like I'm someone else,<em>  
><em>I thought that maybe I could find myself.<em>  
><em>If I could walk around I swear I'll leave.<em>  
><em>Won't take nothing but a memory<em>  
><em>from the house that built me.<em>

Beth bowed as the entire crowd cheered her on. She had politely declined an encore.

All Daryl could think after Beth exited the stage was who the fuck was this girl? Beth was a mystery to him. But Daryl was determined to figure her out.

"You two already talk?" Beth gestured to him and Joe.

"Yeah, told him what I told you kid" Joe hugged her.

"Guess we have some people to track down and interview for our cases Dixon" Beth had led Daryl to the exit of the bar.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for sticking with this story. The reviews and favorites have been so encouraging. You all rock! Thank you so much.<p> 


End file.
